Usuario:Karitsuki
Archivo:Chibi Chiaki render.png ~ Welcome to my Profile ~ 320px|right|Chiaki Nanami furevah <3:Meh, solo soy una chica chilena de 19 años que es una gran Fan de Danganronpa en general. Soy una de los Administradores de Dangan Ronpa Wiki, así que cualquier duda o consulta déjenla en mi muro de mensajes.:En esta Wiki dedico gran parte de mi tiempo creando/expandiendo artículos, para hacer que la Wiki crezca lentamente c: (de todas formas, detesto los artículos que son esbozos). También hay otros Fandoms que me gustan, como Pokémon (fui Reversora en Wikidex por un largo tiempo), Puella Magi Madoka Magica, The Legend of Zelda, Ao no Exorcist, Touhou Project, Earthbound, etc no menciono más, que la lista ya se me haría demasiado larga :yaoming: :Chiaki Nanami es mi waifu y Hajime Hinata es mi husbando. Nuff said(?). :Soy una recién graduada de la Preparatoria/Enseñanza Media, por si a alguien le interesa c: (?) Cosas que deberías tener en cuenta... :Primero que todo, me gustaría escribir algunas cosillas sobre las que quiero dejar claras: *Si borro algo que tú editaste en un artículo, no te lo tomes a mal, esta Wiki puede ser editada y ser vista/leída/visitada por todos, y por tanto, corregir la redacción es importante para que todos podamos entender los artículos que probablemente nosotros escribimos, además de cuidar la información que añadimos y la redundancia. *Si modifiqué información que tú pusiste, tal vez sea porque no se comprende muy bien o porque se ve como algo traducido con traductor Google (hay gente que ni siquiera sabe lo que es el género y número a la hora de redactar, o que tal vez dependen mucho del copypasta...demasiado ._. ) *Si me gusta poner en los artículos citas sobre lo que sus respectivos personajes dijeron alguna vez en el manga/anime/videojuego/etc, es porque pienso que le añaden más "originalidad" a los dichos artículos. Esta Wiki no tiene por qué ser una copia exacta de la Wiki de Dangan Ronpa en Inglés, de todos modos...así que agradecería que no las borraran. :Ahora que lo has leído, vamos a llevarnos bien(?) Personalidad thumb|240px :Hmm...bueno ¿qué puedo decir? me considero una persona bastante tranquila, me gusta ayudar a la gente y compartir con las personas. Puedo ser bastante tímida al conocer a la gente, pero es fácil para mi agarrarles confianza cuando empiezo a conocerlas mejor. Me gusta hacer bromas, por lo que es fácil verme en el chat abusar del signo "(?)". Podría decirse que, como cualquier persona, tengo mis momentos de "locura" y empiezo a hacer cosas graciosas sólo con el fin de entretener a los demás, como ya mencioné antes. Soy algo sarcástica a veces, pero nunca haría uso de mis "sarcasmos" para molestar a otros ni con malas intenciones. Aunque no lo parezca, puedo tomarme las cosas enserio, incluso aunque pueda parecer algo infantil en mi forma de ser. :Bueno, si tuviera que mencionar mis talentos, los que más destacaría son mis habilidades para dibujar, me gusta mucho diseñar, crear y dibujar lo que yo desee. Si les interesa saberlo, dibujo imitando el estilo "anime", ya que nunca se me dio bien el realismo, aunque siempre respetaré los gustos de cada uno si no te gusta mi forma de dibujar sólo porque "no es realista", es "infantil" o simplemente porque "no te gusta el anime". Ya he vivido esa situación antes en la vida real, y créeme que no me afectará si no te gusta mi forma de dibujar sea cual sea la razón. Total, cada uno es libre de hacer y pensar lo que le guste xD. Otro talento que destacaría es mi habilidad de entender el idioma Inglés, y éste resalta más en mi escuela que en mi vida social. Puedo escribir, traducir y hablar en inglés, y planeo usar mis capacidades para...adivinen...ser maestra. Quiero enseñar Inglés en un futuro y siento que puedo ser maestra, incluso hay gente que apoya mi decisión y me motiva a seguir mejorando. :También me gusta un poco escribir y leer aunque sea algo floja para tomar un libro y leerlo. Amigos thumb|300px :Aquí pongo a los que considero mis amigos en esta wiki por tener la oportunidad de conocerlos (especialmente por el chat): *Kirigiri: Lo conocí por un familiar suyo (un sobrino, precisamente). En la wiki no hablamos tanto, sólo para cosas relacionadas con la wiki y la administración, pero en el chat es diferente: puedo ver que es una persona bastante amable y simpática que le gusta seguirte el juego si empiezas a bromear. Es muy frecuente vernos a nosotros charlar con cierta persona. Agradezco mucho su ayuda y aportes para la wiki, ya que Bardock y yo seguro que no hubiéramos podido solos con todo el trabajo. Este usuario fue el primer amigo que tuve en esta wiki, y es uno de los amigos con los que más aprecio charlar y bromear. Se merece mucho que lo hayan hecho administrador por sus contribuciones y constante preocupación por la wiki. Por otro lado, gracias a mi se ha hecho fan de esta bonita imagen :yaoming:. *Out: No pensé que me llevaría tan bien con este chico, pero la verdad es que la primera vez que tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor, charlé con él como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Es muy simpático, y me agrada mucho su personalidad tan random, por lo que tiendo a seguirle el juego con sus randomnesidades(?). También me agrada porque es fácil entablar una conversación con él. Compartimos el mismo gusto por Queen y nuestra personaje de Danganronpa favorita: Chiaki Nanami. Y no, no somos pareja por tener gustos similares, por si cierto usuario se lo pregunta. *Belu: Otra chica más que conocí por aquí. Es la golosa y equisdera del chat. No la conoceré mucho como Kirigiri, pero se ve que es una chica muy simpática y buena onda, por lo que aprovecho hablar con ella cuando todos nos reunimos en el chat. Espero conocerla mejor en un futuro. *Kent: Quizás nos estamos recién conociendo, pero se ve que es un buen chico. Compartimos el mismo gusto por Pokémon, y tiene las versiones "opuestas" a las mías (yo tengo Pokémon X y Zafiro Alfa, mientras que él tiene el Pokémon Y y Rubí Omega). Decidí darle mi código de amiga por haberme caído tan bien. Personajes favoritos Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc *Makoto Naegi *Kyoko Kirigiri *Sayaka Maizono *Chihiro Fujisaki *Hifumi Yamada *Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jack *Celestia Ludenberg *Mukuro Ikusaba *Kiyotaka Ishimaru Danganronpa 2:Goodbye Despair *Chiaki Nanami *Hajime Hinata *Mikan Tsumiki *Sonia Nevermind *Kazuichi Souda *Gundham Tanaka Categoría:Usuarios